Unforgotten
by LittleMissSocerstud
Summary: The story is also humor.


_UnForgotten_

It was what seemed like a normal morning at Degrassi High. But to our friends surprise something...something...wierd was going to happen. Something SO wierd it's SCARY!!!!!!! Okay back to the story. As Emma walked into Degrassi High she thought to herself

"I have a wierd feeling today" (this was saids in her head)

Just at that moment Spinner ran by chasing JT for most likely playing a prank on him...like always.

"YOU LITTLE......." yelled Spinner

"What's the matter Spinner can't think today..OH! wait you can't think because you don't have a brain" called back JT sarcasticly.

"Now you're gonna get it" said Spinner angrily

All of a sudden JT was on the floor fighting with Spinner. Emma ran over to them and pulled Spinner off of JT. Ashly, Craig, Jimmy, Hazel ,and Paige ran over to them.

"SPINNER! Why did you do this to JT?" said Paige angrily.

"Yeah Spinner...take some angerment classes" Ashly added.

"Jt are you alright?" asked Emma woridly.

"Yeah...well....yeah..I guess so....thanks to you at least" replied Jt to Emma's question.

Just then the bell rang....thankfully. Spinner, Jimmy ,andCraig went off in one direction while the others went the oppisite direction.

"Spinner what was that all about" asked Jimmy

"Jt decided to play a LITTLE prank on me......" answered Spinner

"Really......what was it this time" asked Craig

"Well..." started Spinner

"I gotta go sorry Spinner tell me at lunch" said Craig

"Me to" Jimmy said

"Okay see you both at lunch...meet me in the gym...I' thinking about a little revenge" Spinner called to Jimmy and Craig as they hurried to Science.

In another hall Emma, Ashly, Hazel, and Paige were walking/talking

"What caused Spinner to do that JT" asked Hazel

"Well......."said JT shyly

"Well what" said Paige impaitently

"Well you'll see when...when you stop at his locker."JT said as he ran off to class nervously

Jt ran off leaving the girls in the middle of the hall. Later that day JT ran into Spinner. He knew that what was going to happen would be HORRIBLE!

"So Jt we need to talk about guy stuff alright" said Spinner in a scary tone

"Um...how..how about another time Spin" replied Jt woridly.

Then JT ran off down the hall. Spinner chased after him. Jt ran down a different hall and when Spinner turned he ran into Paige and made her fall.

"SPINNER....YOU'VE RUINED MY SHIRT" said PAige angrily.

"S...sorry..I'm so sorry PAige" said Spinner

"This was the last straw Spinner.Where through." said Paige.

Then she stood up and walked off. Spinner jsu stood there heartbroken and upset all at once. He had one thing on his mind to find Jt and to make him live in fear for the rest of High School.

"Paige wht's the matter?"asked Emma as she walked by.

"Nothing..nothing"she replied

"Are you sure?" asked Emma

"Yeah I'm positive." came Paige's reply.

"If something was _wrong_ you would tell me right" asked Emma

"yeah..yeah I would Emma" said Paige

"Paige I know something's wrong...tell me please"said Emma woridly

"Okay..I broke up with Spinner"said Paige between sobs.

"What??Why?" asked Emma

"Did you notice my shirt?"asked Paige

"He did that how?'asked Emma

"He ran into me in the hall"said Paige

"Did he do it on purpose?"asked Emma

"No..." replied Paige

"So..so what's the point?" asked Emma

"He's....he's been a JERK lately"screamed Paige

"WOW! Okay..Piage you need to calm down" said Emma soothingly

"But I can't...this week has been getting worse and worse" Paige said between tears

"I know you're upset but life doesn't always go as planed" Emma said trying to console Paige

"Paige, how about a sleepover at my place tonight? Just you Ash, Hazel, Many, Terri, and me. Sound godd?" asked Emma

"Sounds great, I'll get the movies" said Paige

"and I'll tell everyone else what they need and when itis, how about 5 we all meet at my place?"

"Alright, it's a deal" said Paige

They both walked off to the cafeteria.

"I'm having a sleepover tonight, and everyone needs to bring something. aige has got movie control."said Emma

"I'll bring pizza" said Ashly

"And I'll bring my new spa kit" said Hazel

"everyone else bring whatever, and it is at 5 sharp okay."said Emma

Well this is were I'll leve you. Next Chapter will be "The worse sleepover ever" bet ya can't wait.


End file.
